Abécédaire
by Hysope
Summary: LEMON. 26 phrases qui montrent ce qu'il se passe quand on désire son pire ennemi. peut-on lutter?


C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon...

* * *

Attente.

Elle ne vit que pour le tuer, et c'est en souffrant qu'elle attend patiemment de pouvoir rendre sa justice, la justice de Dieu, de Shamash, la seule qu'il mérite.

Blessure.

Elle se souvient que la première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré a été aussi le jour où son cœur a été blessé, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Chaleur.

La chaleur, il l'a toujours connu, feu ou désir ayant rythmé ses 1000 ans de vie, mais elle provoquait en lui une fièvre qui lui était inconnue, et qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais ressentir.

Détente.

Avant il lui arrivait de se reposer comme une personne normale,ni Shamane ni Sainte, sans souffrance, mais depuis peu, ses pensées se tournaient vers lui, rendant impossible toutes détentes.

Ecoute.

Le soir, alors que tous dorment sauf lui, il écoute leurs respirations, et il se prend à espérer qu'une d'entre elles soit la sienne.

Froid.

Sous ses doigts, le métal de l'Iron Maiden est froid, glacial même, et il lui arrive de se demander, elle, sainte et vierge, à quoi ressemblerait le contact de sa peau à lui, qu'est-ce que sentiraient ses mains en caressant son visage, son corps…, alors elle secoue la tête et rentre dans la dame de fer, préférant la souffrance à ses fantasmes.

Gifle.

Qu'il soit assez près pour qu'elle puisse le gifler était aussi surprenant qu'il se contente de sourire en réponse avant de disparaître et qu'elle se réveille, presque déçue de ne pas avoir réagit autrement à ce baiser.

Honte.

Ce matin-là, il ressentit presque de la honte en se rendant compte que son rêve agité avait eu un impact sur son corps, mais surtout du fait que c'était elle, cette soi-disant Sainte, qui provoquait en lui cette réaction.

Insomnie.

Depuis peu, depuis ce rêve en fait, il à du mal à s'endormir, et quand enfin il trouve le sommeil, elle peuple ses songes, comme si elle voulait le vaincre en le rendant insomniaque.

Jouir.

Il veut la posséder, la briser et la prendre à nouveau, car il sait que ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'il pourra jouir à nouveau de sa vie retrouvée.

Ketchup.

Shamash a rendu sa justice, une justice aussi rouge que le ketchup, aussi rouge que le Spirit of Fire, et alors elle ne peut plus s'empêcher de penser à Hao, et au désir qui brûle en elle, qui la consume.

Lâche.

Il sait qu'il pourrait entrer chez elle et prendre ce qu'il désire, ce dont il a besoin, mais il n'ose pas, sachant confusément que ce serait le comportement d'un lâche.

Madone.

Elle a compris, très jeune, qu'une sainte devait être comme une madone, et elle a construit sa vie autour de cela, pourtant, maintenant, elle souhaite envoyer tout cela balader, et vivre une vie normale.

Nuage.

On dit du bonheur qu'il est sans nuage, alors, elle est le nuage qui obscurcit son ciel, mais aussi le soleil de sa vie.

Orgueil.

Elle espère qu'il viendra un soir, car elle sait qu'elle en serait totalement incapable, son orgueil l'en empêchant, comme elle sait qu'il est aussi orgueilleux qu'elle, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fera le premier pas, et qu'à ce rythme, le désir la consumera, corps et âme, aussi sûrement que son Spirit of Fire.

Porte.

Pouvoir lire les pensées avait certains avantages, comme de savoir qui était derrière la porte, pensa-t-il en souriant, avant de sauter de son lit pour aller ouvrir à la chef des X-laws.

Qualité.

Elle devait bien lui reconnaître une qualité : il avait compris tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait, et l'avait emporté dans un baiser passionné, tout en la faisant tomber sur le lit dans le même mouvement.

Râle.

Il la déshabilla lentement, luttant contre l'excitation, embrassant chaque nouvelle partie de son corps qu'il révélait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle émit un râle langoureux, lui faisant alors perdre un petit peu de son contrôle.

Saccadé.

En entendant ce son sortir d'elle, elle décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, en commençant par l'embrasser, et puis en descendant, laissant glisser sa langue le long de son corps, marquant une pause au niveau du nombril et puis savourant la respiration maintenant saccadée de son ennemi.

Tendresse.

« Tu penses avoir gagné, petite Sainte ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix presque tendre, tandis qu'il caressait un de ses seins d'une main et qu'il continuait de la dénuder de l'autre, alors qu'elle descendait son pantalon, révélant ainsi sa virilité.

Utopie.

« J'ai compris que c'était une utopie » murmura-t-elle avant de lui mordiller doucement la nuque, ce à quoi il répondit en caressant l'intérieur des ses cuisses, se rapprochant lentement du centre de ses plaisirs.

Vraiment?

« Vraiment ? » dit-il en souriant, son sexe frôlant les jambes de Jeanne, qui se cambra pour qu'il en finisse avec cette douce torture, mais il n'était pas de cet avis, préférant guider sa main sur son sexe.

Whisky.

Elle se sentait aussi ivre que si elle avait bu le whisky que Kevin cachait, mais, se n'était pas désagréable de se laisser faire, de suivre le mouvement qu'il lui imposait sur son sexe.

X-laws.

Enfin, il se décida, plaçant son sexe à l'entrée du sien, la pénétrant doucement, et elle oublia totalement tout ce qui avait trait aux X-laws.

Yeux.

Avec une lenteur limite agaçante, il s'enfonça plus profondément, puis remonta dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux, ne perdant rien de ses pensées, même au moment de leur orgasme commun.

Zébrures.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il la prit dans ses bras, ignorant ses larmes, passa doucement la mains sur les zébrures que formaient ses cicatrices, puis, l'obligeant à relever son visage, il l'embrassa, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres, baiser auquel elle répondit avec une passion presque désespérée.


End file.
